Bob the Builder: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Bob the Builder: The Movie, an upcoming American/British stop-motion animated film. Opening Credits (USA Version) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures Presents In association with Mattel Films DHX Media CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios More coming soon! Opening Credits (International version) Columbia Pictures and Universal Pictures Presents In association with Mattel Films DHX Media CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios More coming soon! Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Geoff Walker Co-Directed by Sarah Ball Gilly Fogg Produced by Nicholas Stoller Jackie Cockle Co-Produced by Sam Barlow Executive Producers Keith Chapman Jocelyn Stevenson Mark Gosine Steven DeNure Christopher Skala Kirsten Newlands Story by Nicholas Stoller Tim Hodge Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Marc Seal Sarah Ball Ross Hastings Based on the Characters Created by Keith Chapman Director of Photography TBA Production Designer TBA Edited by TBA Music by Keith Hopwood John Powell Starring the Voice Talents of Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Bryce Dallas Howard Grey DeLisle Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rob Rackstraw Rupert Degas and Huck Milner More coming soon! Second Part of the Credits Art Director TBA Character Designer TBA Costume Designer TBA Puppet Designer TBA Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Head of Story TBA Story Supervisor TBA Head of Animation Trevor Hardy Animation Supervisor TBA Animation Director TBA Facial Animation and Lip-Sync Supervisor TBA Rigging Supervisor TBA Director of Rapid Prototyping TBA Puppet Fabrication Supervisor TBA Character Sculptor TBA Concept Artist TBA Technical Director TBA Associate Producer TBA Script Consultant and Revisionist Lorelei King Creative Consultant TBA Pre-Production Manager TBA Production Manager TBA Supervising Sound Editor TBA Sound Designer TBA Re-Recording Mixer TBA Casting by TBA Unit Production Manager TBA First Assistant Director TBA Second Assistant Director TBA Cast (USA Version) Coming soon! Cast (UK Version) Coming soon! Story Lead Story Artist TBA Senior Story Artist TBA Story Artists Kelly Asbury Additional Story Artists TBA Story Consultant TBA Story Production Manager TBA Story Coordinator TBA Story Intern TBA Editorial Coming soon! Art Department Coming soon! Puppet Fabrication Coming soon! Model-Making Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Mechanical Fabrication Coming soon! Set Fabrication Coming soon! Scenic Art Coming soon! Set Dressing Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Replacement Animation and Engineering Coming soon! Camera Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Motion Control Coming soon! Pyrotechnics Camera Coming soon! Data Wrangling Coming soon! Pipeline Coming soon! Technical Department Coming soon! Media Services and Marketing Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Axis VFX Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Axis VFX More coming soon! DNEG Crew Visual Effects by DNEG More coming soon! MPC Crew Visual Effects by MPC More coming soon! Cinesite Crew Visual Effects, CGI Animation, and Stop-Motion Miniature Effects by Cinesite More coming soon! The Third Floor Crew Previsualization and Postvisualization by The Third Floor More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For DHX Media Coming soon! For Mattel Creations Coming soon! For CHF Entertainment Coming soon! For Gigglefish Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming Soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Bob the Builder